


A Moment's Peace

by RedSummerRose



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Most likely to be jossed, but i needed some fluff, written before Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSummerRose/pseuds/RedSummerRose
Summary: Wanda and Vision steal a moment before everything goes bad. A post Civil War, speculative piece of fluff for Infinity War.





	A Moment's Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EssayOfThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/gifts).



> Inspired by that one scene in the new Infinity War trailer. You know the one. Requested specifically by [EssayofThoughts](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts), so this is for them. :D

Wanda has to admit, it's a shock to see Vision look like a person. Anyone else would have glanced right past, an unremarkable man walking along the streets of Edinburgh. She doubts she would have, if not for the intuitive link she has with the Mind Stone. He's still as handsome in this appearance, although she's somewhat thrown by the unfamiliar colors, not his traditional red, green and yellow.

As it is, she has to stifle a gasp, she can't afford to draw attention to either of them. She steps down a side street, towards a cozy tea shop, letting him walk past. They will find each other, she has no doubt now.

Ducking into the tea shop, she orders a cup, hands trembling as she waits for him. Rain falls gently outside the windows, forcing a rush of people, looking for shelter from the rain and the cold. It's not safe to be here, this could be a trap,  her mind shouts at her, sounding eerily like Natasha. But Wanda can't seem to care. Not right now.

Her magic hums in that invisible space under her hands, and Wanda knows why. A thin layer of fog rolls across the streetlights, and catches Vision's new face, shadows over human cheekbones and across his eyes.

Slipping past another couple on their way in, she meets him under an awning, barely able to smother her smile. For a moment, they are a normal couple reuniting,  no powers or Accords to complicate things.

"Wanda.  I am very happy to see you,"  Vision murmurs quietly, almost inaudible over the rain.

"It's been too long." She replies, just glad to see him, to have someone who loves her so close. She's missed all of the Avengers left behind, but him most of all. A contented smile curves up her lips, and she brushes a finger over his cheek. "I almost didn't recognize you though."

He gives a sheepish look as only he can, before pressing a kiss to her hand. The simple touch  sends a spark of electricity up her spine. "I thought this would draw less... attention. People do like to stare and I did not want that today."

She knows what he won't say, the subterfuge under which she exists again, the idea of his presence getting her caught.

"I'm staying somewhere up the street, we can talk there without risking anything." Wanda turns, but finds she doesn't want to let go of Vision's hand. From his grip around her fingers, he seems to feel the same way.

***

Talking leads to kissing and they stay together the rest of the night. Wanda finds herself feeling safe and comforted enough to sleep, with the steady, reassuring presence of Vision so close. He stands at the window, watching the rain taper off, and there is something tense in his stance.

"What is it?" As much as she doesn't want to break the spell that's settled over the two of them, something stronger than her magic, she wants to help whatever is making Vision uneasy.

“I should not stay too much longer. But I do not want to leave you either. I find I do not like paradoxes.”

Wanda comes to meet him, carefully placing her mug of tea on the bedside table as she does. Once close enough, she folds into the circle of his arms.

“It’s an unfortunate part of being human, I’m afraid.” A teasing note warms the edges of her voice, but she doesn’t want him to leave either. She wants to push away his worry, smoothing a hand across his cheek.

“We’ll be together again soon. I’m sure of it. It’ll be alright.”


End file.
